User blog:Yeonchi/An Unexpected Hiatus
At the time of writing, the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel has uploaded up to Episode 16 of Season 2 (The Mural). In the four weeks after that, they have been doing constant livestreams of the episodes they have already posted, then in the two weeks after that, there has been no activity on the channel whatsoever. While the channel would post on schedules that differ at times, their posting pattern has always been the same; four episodes on Thursday to Sunday, followed by a combined compilation of the episodes on Monday. They uploaded on alternating weeks for the first eight episodes of Season 1, then they continuously posted the remaining episodes of that series though they switched to posting another cartoon series just before they posted the last eight episodes of Season 1. It was at that point that they seemingly switched to a four-week schedule; the channel posted four weeks of episodes from the other cartoon before they began posting the first 16 episodes of Sea Princesses Season 2. Then after that, they did four weeks of livestreams and then they seemingly went into hiatus, which we are apparently halfway through if the schedule is to be believed. Normally, I am a very patient person, but sometimes I get a bit anxious if I am kept waiting (let's face it, who doesn't?). At the start, I was expecting the channel to have all of Season 1 and 2 up by the end of the year, but at this point, I don't care how long it takes them so long as all the episodes are uploaded eventually. Ever since the mysterious 4chan fansubber's videos and some of the Spanish Disney Channel raws got copyrighted by Endemol Shine last year, there have been no further copyright takedowns by them. Up to now, I would say that this is the longest amount of time that most episodes of Sea Princesses have survived on the internet without being taken down. There is also someone on YouTube who has copied a few episodes of the English and Spanish dub to his channel, so good on him for showing his love for the series. Curiously, as noted by creator Fábio Yabu on his Twitter, Fox's stake in Endemol Shine will be handed over to Disney as part of their acquisition of Fox after deals could not be negotiated with other buyers. Presumably, nothing will change in regards to Sea Princesses because the series is pretty dated and niche as it is. Anyway, in recent weeks, there has been an anonymous user from Germany who has been adding information in German to this wiki; sometimes he would translate over the English content and sometimes he would add information about the ages and zodiac signs of characters where no such information was included in the official sources. The user has already had three strikes to his name and so, the IPs he uses have been temporarily blocked, keeping in mind that if he continues to do this, then the bans will become permanent. Liggliluff (the other admin) and I have no plans to make this a multi-language wiki, so if you want information in your language, you're going to have to use Google Translate, inaccurate though it may be. The official sources do have character descriptions in Brazillian Portuguese, so there's also that. As usual, I haven't been able to frequently update the wiki because I've been focusing on my own things; I made this blog post because I had my concerns about episodes not being uploaded for the past few weeks. My cloud drive folder has been updated to that point, so I've really got nothing else to worry about for now. Let's hope that the remaining episodes of Season 2 will be uploaded eventually. Category:Blog posts